


Kill Them With Gayness

by BlueFluffyDragon



Series: The Rainbow Arm [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance is HAPPY, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, but also sad, matt was right in the last one, remember when Shiro thought about how he should talk to lance? yeah, romelle is only metioned, shiro is tired of lying around, someone talk to that boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: Lance's wish comes true.Or:Shiro accidently turns on the rainbow feature during a fight.





	Kill Them With Gayness

"We are destined to reach earth in roughly two quintents!" Coran called over the commas, leaning over the blue lion pilot seat, currently occupied by Allura.

 

"Finally," she sighed, "wait I'm getting a distress signal" Allura informed Coran and the others. 

"Yeah, I'm getting it too" Hunk confirmed, concern decorating his voice. 

 

"It comes from a near by planet" Coran checked the screen. "Oh it's coming from skali! Beautiful place, or so I've heard. I haven't been, but from what I've been told it's a very peaceful planet" Coran looked over the deta presented in the blue lion. 

 

"Which makes it a great target for galra commanders trying to gain power" Allura grimaced. 

"I don't pick up on any near by ships, but my scanner shows there's a big one landed on the surface" Pidge informed the team, already flying to the new coordinations. 

 

They landed on the cold yellowish planet, close enough to be able to quickly return to the lions in case of an emergency, but far enough as to not get spotted by the sentries and galra soldiers. 

Keith got up from the black lion pilot seat, following Shiro and Krolia outside along side his wolf. 

 

"Allura you stay with Romelle and Coran here. This is a big ship but the blue lion shouldn't have a problem with it if we'll need it" Shiro began when everyone had gathered outside of their lions. "Coran and you can moniter the situation from the blue lion and we need someone to stay here as reinforcement just in case" the two nodded at him in agreement. 

 

"Krolia, Keith and Pidge you sneak into the ship and disable their ability to call for help. We don't know if they're alone in here or not and we can't risk it. Search for prisoners as well" Shiro continued knowing that Krolia wouldn't like to be separated from her son.

She probably wouldn't argue against it, but he wasn't ready to risk it.

The wolf moved closer to Keith, as if saying how he won't be separated from him as well. 

 

' _At least his powers can help them sneak aboard_ ' he mentally sighed before continuing. 

 

"The source of the distress signal is coming from the near by city so this is where we'll be heading" he read the deta from the holographic screen projected from his armor. 

 

"Wait, 'we' Shiro, as in you too?" Keith interjected Shiro's speech. 

"Yes. I don't see the problem" Shiro answered with a calm tone, trying to calm the edge in Keith's. 

"Shiro you're not even qualified for battle!" 

 

"This is an all hands on deck situation. I can't lay back now. Besides, I can use the exercise and the arm needs to be tested" he raised his right arm to make his point clear. 

"You can stay here and serve as back up" Keith argued back. 

"You know how draining piloting the lions is. It's better if I go with the others. Keith, I know my limits and I'll take it easy."

 

Keith didn't look convinced, but didn't argue back. 

 

"Man.. if that's what 'take it easy' is in your book..." Lance trailed. "Are you sure you're up to this though? You know, it's okay if you sit this one's out."

 

"Matt and Hunk will head to the center while Lance and I will go around" Shiro nodded at Lance and continued his speech. 

 

\--

 

"You know, it's good to see you argue back insted of deciding the final call with no explanation" Lance jogged next to Shiro, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to fight off the cold air biting at his hands. 

 

The team disperse a while ago, each to do their job.

 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked in confusion.

 

"Well... the clone, he just shouted at us- at me- whenever we didn't agree and made decisions for the team even if they were against what we thought was right.

 He said that he's the leader so he has the final say in everything" Lance dropped his smile at the memory. "Though I guess it wasn't really his fault. I think it was just what Haggar made him do or... made him for? It doesn't matter now anyway" he shrugged and looked away. 

 

Shiro looked away as well, letting silence fall on them as they jogged, weapons in hands- or as hand in Shiro's case.

 

A second later, Lance broke the silence. "I don't know if you've heard me, I mean you were pretty out of it. And this is probably not the time for this but.. what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I should have helped more- I should have listened to you in that astral place. I should have seen that he's not you!" Lance didn't shout but he came close, emotions rising with every new sentence.

 

"Lance" Shiro stopped jogging, making Lance to stop as well.

"This is hardly the place or the time for this and we will talk about it more later but" Shiro moved to look Lance in the eyes. 

"None of it was your fault. None of it. There was nothing you could have done. If Haggar could fool him into thinking he was me, you didn't stand a chance" Shiro shook his head.

 

A sudden loud BANG not too far away from where they were standing drew their attention. 

 

"We'll talk about it later" Shiro looked away from the sound and back to Lance. "Now let's go".

 Lance nodded in agreement and followed Shiro as he ran toward the shooting. 

 

They ran between the black houses in the long broad streets, trying to locate the source of the noise.

 

"Duck!" Hunk called as they reached the center of commotion. Shiro and Lance did as they were told right when Hunk's laser flew over where their heads were mere seconds ago, shooting the sentries behind them.

"Thanks Hunk" Lance called,ready for battle, transforming his bayard into a long sword.

Shiro turned to face the coming sentries, activating the blue light of his arm as he sliced his way through, looking back only to confirm Matt, Hunk and Lance's well being.

 

"Shiro!" Lance called out as Shiro was cornered into a narrow alley.

He turned to help, only to almost be shot in the shoulder.

 

"I'm fine!" Shiro called back. "Focus on the sentries in front of you!" he cut through another sentry as if to prove his point.

 

Another sentry quickly took his place, hitting him against the black wall.

Shiro grumbled in pain as the base of his right arm hit the wall, blue light dying down.

Shiro swift aside, avoiding the shots of the robots in front of him. He ran, gaining momentum and kicked his way out of the corner. The sentries fell back as he lit his arm again, ready to strike.

 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lance called as Shiro cut through the hoard, arm colored with a variety of colors.

"What- oh. I guess the switch flipped when I hit that wall" Shiro smiled at his rainbow colored arm, moving his left hand to flip the switch back. 

"Wait don't turn it off. It looked so cool!" Lance sounded astound at the opportunity to watch Shiro fight with the rainbow lights. 

 

"Alright" Shiro dropped his left hand and lit up his right arm back. 

 

' _Why the hell not?_ ' he thought, ready to launch at the next hoard of sentries. 

 

\----

 

"You should have seen it!" Lance waved his hands around, replaying the events of the battle. 

"I was shooting the sentries, when suddenly- BAM! Shiro appears, slicing past those funky robots with all the colors of the rainbow. It looked _awesome_ " he concluded, smiling at the group. 

 

Keith seemed to be the only one not happy with his story, face hardening at the mention of Shiro backed into a corner. 

 

It was later in the day, the sun beginning to set as the group sat down under the lions, eating the dinner Hunk prepared for them. 

The mission was a success.

When the galra commander caught sight of the voltron team and realized he's unable to call for help, he called back his troops and fled, luckily after Pidge, Keith and Krolia managed to release the prisoners and escape. 

 

Matt's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Dude, you literally killed them with gayness" he looked smug at his pun coming true. 

Shiro shook his head, trying to hide the smile that crept up his face. 

 

"You should use that feature more" Pidge smiled before taking another spoonful of Hunk's cooking. 

 

"Maybe I will" Shiro smiled, petting the sleeping wolf on his laps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
